Voiceless
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: When Arthur was young, some awful things happened around him, and he blamed himself and his voice, so to stop some things from happening, he stops talking. Though, when Alfred came, he's having a hard time not talking. Can Alfred make Arthur speak again?
1. The Incident

A/N: This story is my idea, but the characters don't belong to me; they belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

On a simple day, a small yet big family walks through the town. The family has the natural parents and four sons. A small young boy comes around a street corner with the distant family in front of him. The blond was always behind the other five and never really got along with them; he could say that he actually hated them, but he always had a part of him say that he does love his family. The only thing he hated was that they don't give him a lot of attention or play with him, but he knew that they still cared; it's just that he wished for them to care _more_.

Arthur was just a young lad when the unexpected happened to him; since he trailed behind his family, he was snatched away from them. When he was taken, his mouth was covered and he couldn't yell; he knew that it would be useless to yell for his family, but he wanted to do something to make him feel like they'd hear and come for him. The small Brit started to fear for his life as he was separated from his family; farther and farther they seemed to be as he watched them slowly walk. The lad started to whine as he thought his family wouldn't care about him being kidnapped, yet he didn't think the one possibility of them actually wanting him back.

He didn't know that his family noticed it instantly, his absence. The eldest son, Alistair, turned to see why the youngest was so quiet, only to see that Arthur wasn't just silent; the young boy was gone. This alerted the Scotsman as he yelled at his family. He didn't think that the days he was gone, cops were helping his father and brothers look for him. They were worried about him and when the usual whole day passed for them to make a missing persons poster and search, they took the chance and looked for the smallest person that was missing from their family. He didn't realize that when he was saved, a single shout to his family made them all die.

The cops tracked the kidnappers to a single warehouse and surrounded it. Arthur's family was with them when they surrounded the building even though that it's against regulation to bring any civilian to a hostile area. The father, though, wouldn't allow them finding his son without him. Once they were in position, they stormed into the abandoned warehouse, finding the boy tied up to a chair. Arthur was so glad to see the familiar figures and shouted, alerting his takers, and making them shoot anyone who was in the way.

Before Arthur's eyes laid his dead family, and all he did was shout "Daddy!" He never thought that the cruel people that had taken him would kill his family when in range of their guns. He was just happy to see that his family did care about him, did search for him, and did try to save him. His salted tears fell from the green eyes he had, shimmering against the pale light that pointed to him as he wailed. The pain of loss consumed him and he didn't like it; being alone means no one will be there for him.

Arthur Kirkland, a boy who lost his family at the age of five, lived in an orphanage. He made a few friends: two Italian brothers who looked exactly like one another even though they were two years apart, a French boy who would always bother the Brit for any reason or excuse, a Spaniard who was first frightened of the silent lad, but soon got over the fright and befriended him, and an albino Prussian that claimed to be awesome and tried with all his damnedest to make the stubborn blond laugh.

Arthur Kirkland, a British child, was now waiting for a new probable home. As he waited, him and his friends would go on adventures in the woods behind the orphanage. They got into messes that were easy to get out of, but sometimes they had to call for help; either way, they still had fun. That was what Arthur needed; friends to have fun with. During one of their adventures, one of the Italians had feel into a pit. Arthur was the only one with the younger Italian and didn't know what to do. He looked around as Feliciano yelled and soon jumped down into the pit with him. Feli hugged him and cried, but the Brit pushed him away and looked at him. "You need to get out and get some one to help me." He nodded. Everyone knew that Feli was the fastest person in the orphanage, so once Arthur pushed him up out of the pit, he ran.

Arthur sighed as he sat down. _Just bloody great_. He stared at the opening and waited for his friends to come back. Hours had passed and he felt like that Feli had forgotten him, but then remembered something. _He wouldn't remember where to go to the orphanage or the way back _here. He sighed again and tried to climb out. "Damn my shortness." He mumbled after the tenth time he fell. The Brit shook his head and tried for the last time; he pulled a root and tried to pull himself up, but as he put his foot in a gap, he fell. Some roots gripped around the foot in the gap and he yelled at the sudden pain he felt.

"He's over here!" He suddenly hears. He recognized the voice instantly as he saw Francis appear. "Arthur!" The boy dropped down and pushed the British boy up so the foot could get loose, and for him to fall fully to the ground. "What happened? Feli came running to us crying and saying that you were in trouble."

"It was him that was in trouble first." He explains. "We were just walking around and suddenly the ground fell under him. He's bloody lucky to not have hurt himself."

"Yeah, but you're the one who got hurt instead." Francis shook his head. "Mon ami, you just attract danger, don't you?" It was true, and Arthur wouldn't say anything to deny it. He sighed and stared at the others above them. The French boy remembered the others and shouted. "Gilbert, Antonio, get something for us to use so we can hoist him up out of here."

"Don't bother." Francis looked at the Brit in his arms and pouted. "I don't need to be saved by bloody gits. I can get myself out."

"Stop being stubborn!" The other blond boy shook the injured one. "Of course you need help, mon cher; everyone needs help when they're in trouble or in danger."

"But every time someone tries to help me, something bad happens." Arthur hated that simple observation he made, but it seemed to be true to him. When he got stuck in a tree, someone helped them, but that someone ended up going to a hospital with a broken ankle. Another time he fell down some stairs and a friend had helped him to the lady who watches them; the kid ended up screaming as the wooden floor under him broke and encased his one leg. The many splinters in the boys legs, and all those scratches from the sharp ends made the boy terrified of walking on wooden floors. The other time that something happened... "When my family tried to help me, they were shot and killed." Francis blinked as he was told the sentence. "I don't want anything to happen to anyone, so just leave me alone."

He tried to struggle, but the French blond refused to let him go. Arthur started to do random curses on the other boy; one was: "have all the wolves or coy-dogs come after you!" He regretted that statement. Right after he said it, all they could here was Feli shouting. "Francis! Get him out now! There are scary dogs coming towards us!"

The blond holding the injured boy scurried around and handed him to Gilbert. The Brit didn't fight against them since he was too shocked about the dogs actually being there. Antonio helped Francis out, and as soon as they were all on their feet, started to run. The dogs started to bark and chase after them. Arthur was too scared to comprehend anything, but soon realized that the reason why they were out was because it was after dark. "You bloody gits came for me after dark?"

"We couldn't have left you all alone out here!" Antonio shouted as he ran.

"You should've! It would have been better!"

"Just shut up and let us run!" Gilbert glared at the Brit in his arms but soon focused on the path before him. "You're a friend, and friends never leave others behind!"

Arthur stopped arguing with the group and paid attention to the dogs behind him, but...there weren't any. "Do you all realize that there aren't any dogs behind us?"

The group started to slow as they finally got out of the woods; they looked behind them and saw that he was right, but only for a second. "Shit!" Romano shouted as a dog leapt out towards him. "The damn dogs are still here!" They all got into the orphanage and ran into their rooms. As soon as they came through the doors, they plopped onto the beds and heaved for some air. "Way to lie, Arthur."

"Romano, shush, he didn't know. He probably didn't see them on the sides, and anyway, he was being carried." Antonio tried to defend the Brit, but Arthur knew better than to have someone help him out.

"No, he's right." Gilbert had set him down in a chair and he gazed at the desk beside him as the others stared at him. "I didn't see them, but it still doesn't mean that I didn't lie..."

"Shut up Arthur!" Francis came over to the boy's side and slapped him as if it could put some sense into the blond's mind. "You just need to stop talking about all the negative." Arthur sat there and felt his stinging cheek. "Sometimes I think you just need to keep that mouth of yours shut."

The Brit blinked and looked at his hands. "You're right..." he whispered to himself. After a few seconds of silence, Arthur slowly got up and limped to his room. He locked his door and didn't come out until midday the next day.

A week passed after that scare they all had and he found a a nice home to live in. As soon as he arrived at his house, terrible things happened. He said something to his new parents and the father had cut his hand; it wasn't the Brit's fault, but after all that's happened to him, he believe it was. He decided that he shouldn't speak anymore. "It only hurts the people I care about." His new parents were sad, but let him do what he wanted.

Arthur Kirkland is now a young teenager who chooses not to speak. He lives with a nice family he cares about and has friends; the ones he met in the orphanage. None of them understood why the Brit chose to be mute, but didn't comment on his choice. Francis was the one who Arthur told his reason to; of course the Frenchman thought it was a stupid thing, but as Arthur shared all of the things he's seen, lived through, and done because of him and his bloody voice, Francis understood. Since the French blond knew and understood the Brit's story, he told it to the others.

Now, everyone was sad, but lived with the speechless blond that forbade himself to speak. The only thing Arthur never thought about, though, was the possibility that a certain new boy could make him want to speak; he never even thought about falling in love and wishing to say the three words he'd probably never say; "I love you."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so i had this idea come to me in a daydream about someone choosing to not speak and live a life mute, but then someone shows up in their life and makes it difficult for them not to speak. At first i had Arthur in, which i still do, but then i started to think that Matthew probably would've been a better character for this since he's always quiet. I probably should've put Mattie as the main character, but once again, Arthur called me and claimed this spot. -Sigh- when will i ever do someone besides Arthur?

Well, since i've had this idea for a few days, i wanted to see where i could take it. This whole prologue basically shares what happened to him when he was younger, and what made him want to be mute. I hope it's all right and i'd like to hear what you all think. Should i continue or not?

Thanks for reading, loves! And be sure to tell me what you think ;) R&R.


	2. New Canadian

A/N: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

The day started like all the others: Arthur came down to meet his friends so they could walk to school; Romano complained about going to the "damn Brit's house"; Feli, who was not shuddering for the first time while around Arthur, smiled as he hugged the Brit; Gilbert boasting about how awesome he is; Antonio cuddling the eldest Italian making him blush and cuss; and Francis groping the Englishman's ass. Just another ordinary day for the group; though, what they didn't know is that their day wasn't going to be the same.

Arthur swatted the Frenchman's hands away and gave him a glare; Francis chuckled as he hung onto the Brit's side. The Englishman flailed as he tried to punch his friend to get his point across to the blond. Francis sighed. "All right mon ami, I'll stop." Arthur smirks, but then frowns as the Frenchman flung himself onto Feliciano. "Feli!"

"I don't think so bastard!" Romano finally got away from the Spaniard and pulled Francis off of his brother. "You're not going to molest my brother!" The Frenchman, just to piss Antonio off, hung onto Romano. "Chigii!" The Italian shouted. "Get off of me, damn it!"

Antonio came over with his death smile and _nicely_ pulled Francis away from his Romano. "Francis," he _softly_ spoke his friends name as the hand on the Frenchman's shoulder _lightly_ squeezed him, "I believe you should _stop_ this _perverted_ scheme_ right now_, okay? _No one_ is in the mood to deal with you _usual_ self right now. Do you understand?" Francis, who started shaking under his friends hand, nodded vigorously. Antonio rarely shows his dark side, but when it comes to Romano...no one should _touch, harm,_ or _look_ at Romano a certain way; if they do, an angry Antonio will be at the door. The Spaniard's happy-go-lucky, air headed smile appeared on his face again. "Good."

Antonio released the Frenchman and started to cuddle his Italian again, making the boy flail and cuss with a blush. Francis stared at his Spanish friend, clutching his hear. _I thought that he was going to hit me. _He sighed then jumped as Gilbert wrapped his arm around the others shoulder. "You know Francis, I think you should give up on Romano. I know that you like to tease 'Tonio, but...you should lay off the perviness for at least a day." Francis looked at the Prussian and Gilbert became defensive. "My awesome self isn't the only on who thinks that; even ask Artie."

Arthur scowled at the on nickname given to him, crossing his arms as he glared at the albino. Gilbert just stuck his tongue out. Knowing that the Brit doesn't like the nickname, the Prussian uses it when he's able to. Francis' stare went from Gil to the said Englishman and frowned. "So, mon ami," Arthur glanced at his other friend and made the scowl fiercer, "do you agree?" Without hesitation, the Brit nodded; the Frenchman started to tear from the sudden answer. "Mon chers," this time everyone looked at the _poor_ blond, "you realize that you're basically saying you don't like moi's usual self." Arthur rolled his eyes as the others scoffed or chuckled, disbelievingly. "My 'perviness' is a special trait about myself."

"Yeah right," Romano said, "that damn trait is nothing '_special'_; it's more of a fucking pain in the ass." He crossed his arms and ended his statement with an approving nod.

"Roma~, don't be so mean." Antonio slipped his arms around the Italians waist, making Romano blush as he stuttered a possible retort.

"Ve!" most of the group jumped at the sudden sound and looked at Feli; some of them forgot he was there, since he was so quiet, and it wasn't like the small Italian to sit back and watch; he usually would pipe in once in a while to spite his brother or say something silly to lighten the mood. His excitement that was seen on his face was there right after he spotted a certain German, and he was glad to smile again; he was frowning while the others picked on Francis, but soon forgot what was going on once he saw another blond approaching them. "Ludwig!"

Feli ran over to the German who joined the group. "Hello Feliciano." The Italian smiled brightly and made the usual "ve" noise he did as he clung to the blond's arm. Ludwig did all he could do to suppress a blush, but his smile was noticeable. Once he glanced at his brother, though, he became serious again. "I hope you're being nice, bruder."

Gilbert sighed. "Yes, yes, I am." He made an annoyed pout and crossed his arms as he stared at the other. "you should know that my awesome self is _always_ nice," the German rolled his eyes which made Gil pout even more, "and stop acting like the older brother; I don't like it when people think that I was raised by you when you were raised by my awesome self."

Ludwig sighed. "I would if you acted more mature and like an older brother." The albino looked hurt as he forced some tears to show.

"Talk about a burn." Gilbert glared at Francis, who seemed to have gotten over his dramatic and exaggerated depression, and noticed him smiling.

"I don't want to hear _anything_ out of you mouth!" The Prussian shouted, pointing a finger at his friend. Francis just shrugged as he was about to grope Arthur again.

"Chigii!" They all froze to look at Romano. They expected to see a blushing Italian, pushing, kicking, punching a certain Spaniard for doing something, but instead saw a worried Italian. "We better hurry up, damn it!" He shouted to the group. "Otherwise we're going to be frickin' late!" They all checked their watches and changed all of their own faces to worry. "Let's go, damn it!" They all nodded and ran behind the already sprinting Romano.

***Voiceless***

The group rushed into the school, went to their lockers, and ran to their first class. Once they stepped through the door, the bell ran, giving all the kids a signal for classes starting. The group of boys were lucky to get there on time, but they're just plain lucky to all have the same morning class; history.

As the seven boys situated themselves in their seats, the teacher eyed each of them. Clearing his throat, he turns to the board. "You seven are lucky." Gilbert chuckled them shut up as a marker was thrown at him. "Just because you all got here on time doesn't mean you can slack off and mess around the minute class starts." Mr. Spencer glared at the Prussian, specifically picking him out of the bunch. "Do you hear me, Gilbert?"

"Loud and clear." The albino said, rolling his eyes.

Not really believing the Prussian, the teacher sighs, accepting Gilbert's sarcastic statement as the only thing he'll get out of the boy. "All right," he picks up a pile of papers, then pauses as he sees another boy in the corner of his eye; turning to his desk, he retrieves a ruler then faces his students, "before I pass out the pop quiz," all of the kids groaned, " we have a new student to introduce." Everyone blinks. They didn't see anyone in the front, but they...heard someone. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

An average height, blond Canadian nodded as he shyly looked at the class. "Um..." everyone could see him now; barely though. "M-my name's Matthew Williams." His eyes scanned the room until they landed on Arthur. He smiled a little, knowing that the other blond had to be British; the Canadian's lived in England with his twin brother for most of his life, so he can recognize any British fellow from a mile away. "N-nice to meet you." He spoke softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear his name.

"Thank you, Mr. Williams." The teacher took charge again as a smirk appeared on his face; he loves torturing kids with quizzes. "Now, if you'd be so kind to take a seat, we can start this pop quiz ASAP."

The kids complained as Mr. S. passed out the quizzes. Matt took a free seat beside the Brit and smiled. "Hello." The Brit looked over and smiled back. "I'm Matthew, what's your name?" Arthur's smile wavered as he sighed.

Francis, eavesdropping on the conversation and sitting behind the Canadian, smiled as he spoke for his friend. "His name's Arthur." Catching the familiar accent, Matthew looks at the Frenchman. The one blond smiles. "_My_ name is Francis."

Matt smiled back. "Are you French?" Francis blinks and nods. The Canadian's excitement increased. "_Voulez-vous parler fran__ç__ais avec moi?_"

The Frenchman's eyes sparked. "_Oui, bien s__û__r! __Ç__a serait bien de m'exprimer dans ma propre langue une fois de temps en temps avec um joli gar__ç__on comme vous._" Matt blushed as Arthur smacked Francis' head. "_Quel a été que, pour?_" The Brit rolled his eyes and pointed to the teacher. The French blond looked at Mr. S. then at Arthur. "_Je vais arr__ê__ter de parler fran__ç__ais et faire attention quand je veux._" Instead of the Englishman hitting Francis again, Mr. Spencer threw a dry board eraser at the blond, hitting the Frenchman's face dead on. "_Quoi?_" Francis looked at the teacher a bit annoyed.

Mr. S's eyebrow twitched as he stared at the French blond. "_Arr__ê__tez de parler fran__ç__ais et terminer le questionnaire._" Francis' eyes went wide as the teacher spoke French; he stooped talking and finished the quiz like Mr. Spencer asked, soon paying attention to class. Arthur snickered quietly, making sure he didn't make any sound, then focused on the rest of class as well.

Soon after a couple of minutes passe, history ended and the kids went to their other classes. Arthur and Matt happened to have the same second black class and the Brit graciously led the other to it. The Canadian wasn't speaking. Arthur couldn't (wouldn't) speak, so there was a small show of awkward silence. As they walked, the silence between them thickened agitating Matthew to the point where he started shaking. Though Matt was quiet most of the time, there were points where he couldn't stand the silence. "Uh..." his voice was also shaky, but it caught Arthur's attention. "S-so..." Matt started again, "Do you like math?" The Brit thought about it, shrugging, saying his answer was: so-so. "W-well...do y-you like...English?" Arthur smiled. Matt smiled with him. "Does that mean y-you like to read, write?" A nod and the Canadian smiled even more. "That's cool. I l-like to read and w-write, too."

Arthur nodded again, telling the Canadian that he understands. Matt noticed his friend's speechless talk questioning, Arthur. "Why...don't you talk?" The Brit stared at a wall and sighed. "A-am I annoying?" Arthur snapped his head, looking at his friend, shaking his head no. "Then...why aren't you talking?" The Englishman touched his throat then made a motion saying he can't (won't) speak. "O-oh. You...can't speak?" A nod is given to the Canadian. "...I'm sorry." He whispered, looking at the floor.

As soon as Matt started to become sad, Arthur put his hand on the boy's shoulder, making the Canadian look up. Matt peered into luscious, glazing, grassy green eyes. _It's okay,_ is what you can see them saying, _it's not a thing for you to worry about. _Matthew blinked, rubbed his eyes, chasing, wiping away any tears that could have formed, and smiled. "O-okay." Arthur nodded, turned around and headed to class with Matt behind him. "You know," the Brit glanced at the Canadian, listening yet still walking this time, "even though you're mute, I can still understand what you want to say."

The Englishman smiled as they raced to their destination before the bell rang. The math teacher, Miss Young, smiled at the two. "Right on time, boys." mat shyly smiled back and inched behind his friend. Arthur shook his head at Matthew's action and gave the boy a look saying: _she's a better teacher than Mr. Spencer._ She glanced at the new blond boy and smiled wider. "So we have _two_ new students." The Canadian perked up as she spoke. "You must be Matthew;" he nodded, "Alfred said that he had a twin brother, and I'm guessing that's you."

"Oui." He knew that he was going to like this teacher; she seemed really nice. Her ear twitched as she heard the one French word; her face beamed with enjoyment, and Matt smiled at her reaction. _She must like French or something._ The Canadian looked at his British friend, expecting him to roll his eyes, but he saw a questioned look upon the Brit's face. Matt, too, became confused, but then realized why Arthur was puzzled. "Are you...wondering who Alfred is?" The Brit blinked, coming back from a thought of his, and nodded. Matthew smiled. "He's my twin brother," Arthur nodded. He already figured that out from hearing Miss Young saying that, "and he's American while I have more Canadian in me."

Arthur nodded again. Miss Young, hearing that Matt is Canadian, smiled brightly. "You're Canadian?" Matthew looked at her again, nodding. "That's so cool, so am I."

Matt's eyes widened with excitement. "Really?" She nodded and he couldn't help but smile back. _I'll get along with her fine._

"Yeah, she paused, "well, I'm Scot-Canadian, but I still consider myself as a Canadian." Matt chuckled, nodding in understanding. The teacher looked at the clock and sighed. "Hurry into your seats; we need to start class." The kids groaned, except Arthur and Matthew, and she gave them a serious glare. "Now look, I know none of you like being in school or school itself; I didn't either, but you all know that I _try _to make the classes seem fun and not boring, so stop whining and deal with it." They all shut up, knowing what she said was true, readying themselves for the "best class in school." Since she's fun yet serious, the kids all love her and her classes. She eyed all of them as the two in the front took their seats and smiled. "Good, mow come up to the front and get your notes." They all got up and started class.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it's been like forever since i've updated this story. I've had it written up and i need to type it up for ya guys. Yeah, it's been next to my laptop for a long while, waiting for me to just finish typing it up so you guys can read it.

I'm going to average around 6 pages for this .?docid=27741449 since i know i need ideas to come to me. I already have some ideas, but i need more than the ones that i have.

Translation: _Voulez-vous parler fran__ç__ais avec moi?_ - Want to speak French with me?

_Oui, bien s__û__r! __Ç__a serait bien de m'exprimer dans ma propre langue une fois de temps en temps avec um joli gar__ç__on comme vous_ - Yes, of course! It would be nice to speak my own language from time to time with a pretty boy like you

_Quel a été que, pour?_ - What was that for?

_Je vais arr__ê__ter de parler fran__ç__ais et faire attention quand je veux._ - I'll stop speaking French and pay attention when i want.

Quoi? - What?

_Arr__ê__tez de parler fran__ç__ais et terminer le questionnaire._ - Stop talking French and finish the quiz.

I believe those are the right translations...I used Google Translate so...if i'm wrong blame Google Translate! Yes i don't know French, but with looking things up i can learn. I'm actually thinking about possibly learning French if i'm not able to learn Japanese.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Thanks for reading everyone! R&R.


	3. Claimed Task

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Miss Young lead the class on to the end of it's scheduled time. Once the bell rang, the kids stayed seated until she said otherwise. Smiling to the class she set down the book that was in her hands, looked at the students, and tapped her desk. They instantly stood up and went to lunch.

Matthew sat there for a bit, confused as to what she just did. Arthur stood beside him, tapped his shoulder, and motioned for them to leave. "W-what just happened?" He asked once he stood with the Brit.

"My classes are one of respect, Mr. Williams." Miss Young approached the two boys with a sparkling grin. "They wait until I give them the privilege to leave. There are many things that I sign for that privilege, like my tapping the desk." She tapped the desk to her right to show him. "Another example is when I hum a certain tune." She started to hum a British song she knew of. "But if I need to hold back a few students, I lock eye contact with them, glance at their desk then back at them. They sigh once in a while, but don't mind being held back." She glanced at Arthur for a second, winking before she focused on Matthew again. "You'll understand once you've taken a few more classes with me."

He nodded. "O-okay." Turning around, Miss Young let the two leave for lunch.

As the two reached their lockers, Matthew kept quiet until he noticed Arthur staring. "W-what?" He squeaked a bit, blushing as he heard himself. Arthur smiled, shaking his head as he started for the cafeteria. Matthew followed.

"A-Arthur?" The Brit glanced back. "Would you...explain how Miss Young...?" The blond nodded. "Thank you."

"Kesesesesese~." Another boy came up behind the two as they made way for lunch. "So how vas math class, Birde?" Gilbert grasped Matt's shoulder as he asked the question.

The Canadian jumped a but at the sudden weight on his shoulder. Looking at the other, he asked, "B-birde?"

The Prussian smiled. "Ja. My awesome self vill call you that from now on." He smiled. "Jou're own awesome nickname from zhe awesome me!" He pointed to himself with excitement. Arthur rolled his eye, Gilbert noticed, and the Prussian boasted some more. "Don't deny it, Artie. Jou know it's true!"

Arthur started moving his mouth in the 'Blah blah blah' formation, turning his attention on the lunch line. The albino huffed as Mattie chuckled. "Artie's must be in a good mood to be mocking me." He mumbled. "Did Miss Young eye jou again?" The Englishman stopped in his tracks. Gilbert smiled. "Vell? You have somezhing to say?"

The blond's fists shook with annoyance as he tried to control his voice. He wanted to shout, 'Shut up, you stupid ingrate! You know nothing, and you assume things too much! For once in your bleeding life, would you shut the bleeding hell up about anything concerning me!' Sighing with relief, he let it all out in his imagination.

Continuing on his way, Arthur went to get lunch. "Damn." Gilbert muttered to himself. "I zhought for sure he'd speak." Cupping his chin, he tried to think of any other way to get his friend to talk again. Everything he's tried hasn't worked, and it was starting to bug the hell out of him. "Zhat stubborn Brit von't just stop not-talking. It'd take a miracle to convince him... Ah!" He ruffled his hair. "Vhy does he choose zhis?!"

Matthew stood there listening in to what the Prussian was saying. He was getting confused every second of the day ever since he met Arthur. He wanted to know why the Brit was confusing him so much. Also, what did the guy mean about Arthur not 'stop not-talking'?

Shaking his head, he piped up. "What are you talking about?" Gilbert looked at the Canadian. "Uh... W-what do you mean?"

"About vhat?" Matt shifted his feet as the albino though. "Oh! Jou mean Arzhur not talking!" The blond nodded. "Vell, a vhile back, Arzhur chose not to speak anymore. Vhy? He zhought zhat his voice harmed zhe ones he care for und loved. Mein freunds und I have been trying to get him to speak, but nozhing vorks!" He stomped his foot in aggravation. "Zhe awesome Gilbert should be able to do anyzhing! Even make his freund talk!"

As Gilbert went on an anger tangent, Matt stood there in shock. _If Gilbert is saying the truth then... Arthur is able to talk! _He brightened. _It's just he...chooses not to. Why?_ Looking back into the cafeteria, the Canadian went through the line and looked for Arthur.

The Brit had found his usual table that once is vacant, but soon grows with numbers as his friends come over. He was alone right now, waiting for the idiots to come and bother him. Sighing, he ate what he could from his plate. _That Canadian is quite a nice fellow._ He thought._ I wonder if his brother is just as friendly._

"Hey!" Almost dropping his sandwich, Arthur jumped from the sudden shout. He should be used to boisterous sound, especially since he's part of such a rowdy bunch, but this was beyond what he's used to.

Looking up at the owner of the voice, the Brit scowled. "Dude, no need to get upset, I just wanted to know if I could sit with you. You looked lonesome, so..." the boy shrugged, taking the seat beside Arthur with him saying anything. The Englishman wouldn't have said anything anyway, but if he did... _Go find another bloody table. There's enough in this cafeteria to sit at. There's one over there._

He sighed. _If only I would speak again. _He straightened his head as he shook it. _No! I will not speak. Ever. _Looking grim, he frowned. _I'd just put my friend in more bad luck._

"Dude, are you there?" The boy waved his hand in front of Arthur's face. The Brit blinked, and whacked it away. "Did you hear a thing I said? Whatever. I'll just say it again." He smiled. _Must love hearing himself talk._ Arthur thought.

"My name's Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." He held his hand for the other to take, but Arthur didn't move. "Right... Anyway. What's your name?"

"His name's Arthur." Matthew came up, to save the Brit from speaking, and sat on his other side. "He's British and likes English."

"Way to point out the obvious, bro." Alfred chuckled. "But I wanted to hear Artie introduce himself." Arthur's eyebrow twitched at the familiar nickname.

"Well... Uh..." Matt fidgeted in his seat, picking at his food. "You see, Alfred... He can't-"

"Mon cher! Zhere you are!" Francis glompped the Brit, groping him with the chance he had. Slapping the Frenchman, Arthur turned away from his 'friend'. "'ow 'ave classes been, mon ami?" Arthur ignored him as he continued eating his food. "Zhe cold shoulder? 'ow mean." Francis pouted, but spotted Mattie next. "Matthieu!"

Alfred grabbed the other before he could hug his brother. "Who the heck are you?" He asked, going all protective of his brother. His fierce stare cut through the Frenchman, daring him to lay a hand on his brother. Francis laughed a bit, then took a seat on the other side of the table.

"I'm Francis." He stated. Arthur glared at him as he felt the other playing footsie with him. A hard kick to the shin, and the Frenchman stopped. "You do realize I will gain a bruise from zhat, right?" Arthur smirked. "You already knew."

"Already harming the pervert, Arthur?" A chuckle came as the Spaniard came to the table, bringing all the others with him. "Don't harm him too badly, si?"

"Or what? The ragazza's won't go out with him?" Romano sat next to Antonio as the Spaniard took the seat by Francis. "They're stupid to go out with an ugly frog like you."

"That' sounds like something Arthur would say." Feli popped up, taking a seat by his brother. "Ve, if he spoke."

"How would you know, Veneziano?" Romano scowled, upset that he was connected to the Englishman, but wondering how Feli would know such a thing.

Arthur sighed as Feli smiled brighter. "He used to say things like that in the orphanage, remember? Ve. I sometimes miss the orphanage. Miss Bell was always kind to us." He started reminiscing about back then as the others thought.

"What do you mean?" Alfred furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Are you telling me that Artie can't talk?"

"It's not zhat he can't talk, it's zhe matter zhat he von't talk." Gilbert pouted, crossing his arms. "Ve understand his stupid reasoning, but I zhink he should stop zhis und use his voice again!"

"I agree, but it's his choice." Antonio said. "Whatever he believes he will stay true to until proven wrong." He glanced at his English friend. "Si?"

Arthur nodded, annoyed that they're talking about this topic again. "W-what's his reasoning?" Matthew asked in wonder. He honestly wanted to know.

"Vell, his reason is-" Arthur slammed his fist on the table, glaring at the Prussian. Gilbert wasn't that scared, but this scowl was like no other he's seen. He dare not continue his sentence.

"Let's drop zhe subject." Ludwig proposed. "He vill share zhat vith zhem vhen he vants to." Everyone nodded as they ate their lunch.

Arthur relaxed a bit as they stopped to eat. Alfred, though, wouldn't drop it. He smiled standing up as he stared at the Brit. Arthur looked up in wonder. With a grin so wide, he proclaimed, "I'm giong to make you speak again!" Blinking, everyone at the table stared. "As a friend, I'll get you out of this non-talking loop, and you will speak to us again!" Alfred kept smiling as he thought, _I'd like to hear his voice. See what it sounds like to my ears. And anyway, he should speak so he can share more of his thoughts for what he believes in!_

Arthur smirked. _Go ahead and try, twit. I'm never talking again._

Determined to accomplish his new task, Alfred set out in thought of what to do. _Arthur, I will make you talk again one day. This I swear, as the hero, I will do everything I can!_

* * *

**Note: **Holy cow, it's been forever! I'm so sorry that I haven't been up for a month! Two months now, but at least I've gotten this up! I though I would never continue this story to it's end, but here's the next chapter! :D I'm so happy that I've continued it! I apologize that it's short, but I couldn't think of anything more to write yet. You also have no idea how hard it is to not write any dialogue for Arthur. D: It's hard! At least I can write down his thoughts. :D

Now I've introduced the one and only Alfred. I can get on and write more! Now, I can also write the other chapters I've been meaning to do. ^^;

This isn't beta-ed so there might be mistakes.

**Ciao: **I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I thank you all for reading, loves! R&R.


	4. You're Alive?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia, just the story idea.

* * *

_Three men approached a decent house within a neighborhood they heard so much about. The oldest of the three looked at the house then at the paper he held with the address written on it. As he glanced at the number on the house, the other two peered over the white fence at the front yard garden. This was definitely the house they were looking for, but would the person they want to find be home?_

_ Stepping up to the gate, the second oldest unlatched the hook and ascended the steps to the door. The other two stared at him as he knocked on the wooden oak made door. No answer came. The Irishman sighed. "I told you guys he'd be at school." He turned around to the others. "It's only natural since he's sixteen."_

_ "Ye've proven yerself, but we still need to find 'im." The Scotsman stated. "He needs to know that we're alive."_

_ "And what's taken us so long to find him." The youngest Welshman said. "I'm sorry it took us so long to actually get here."_

_ "It's not yer fault, Owen!" The redhead turned to his brother with a glare as the Irishman walked towards them. "You can help it when ye have a concussion then pass out into a coma."_

_ "But Scottie," Owen protested, "blimey, because of me it took us _twelve years_ to find him. The last we saw him was when we were rescuing him from those crooks."_

_ "Owen," Scottie's glare softened as his second to last youngest brother started to lose control of his breathing. "Calm down, Owen." He started to rub circles on Owen's back. "Liam, get his inhaler."_

_ The Irishman nodded as he searched through the little bag they had for the small medicine. He took it out and handed it over to Owen. The Welshman quickly took it and puffed some of the ventoline and abuterol that was in the small container._

_ After his second puff, he exhaled and sighed. "Thanks." He handed the inhaler back. Owen looked glum as he stared at the ground. "I hate being this weak. I was never like this...was I?" He looked up at Scottie, the one who remembered most things, and gave him a pleading look._

_ The Scotsman sighed as he took his hand off of his brother's back. "Ye were." Owen looked down again, upset at himself for being so weak. "Ye were born with lung problems, bronchitis I think it was called. Ye always had a hard time breathing so the doctors gave ye that inhaler. It helps quite a lot, too."_

_ "And know I only use my inhaler if I start losing control of my breathing because of emotional problems." Owen sighed again. "I hate this."_

_ "Don't be so hard on yourself." Liam came over to his brother and put a hand on Owen's shoulder. "You just need to live with it, and get better, too."_

_ "I know, but I just-"_

_ "Excuse me." The three turned around as they heard a sweet, angelic, soprano voice behind them. A young woman with auburn hair in a high ponytail stood behind them. They saw she was wearing a business suit and noticed her push up her glasses. She stared a few seconds at then until they looked at her eyes. "I believe you're standing in front of my house."_

_ They blinked. "Oh my goodness! We're so sorry!" Liam pushed the two out of the woman's way to let her through. "We didn't mean to block your way, we just were-"_

_ Scottie stopped him from saying anything else. The woman quirked up an eyebrow as she glanced up and down at them. "Can I help you with something?"_

_ "Ella." A man appeared beside her as she waited for the three to answer. He looked at the men with a peculiar face, then glanced at his wife. "Who are these men?"_

_ "I don't know, James, but I feel like they're looking for someone." The brothers tensed up a bit as she said this. "You are, aren't you?" Liam gave his brothers a side glance before nodding. She sighed. "I knew this day would come, but" she made eye contact with Scottie as she held a fierce look. "What took you three so long to find him?"_

**Voiceless**

Arthur growled as he rushed to his class after lunch. _I know he claimed that he was going to __help me speak again, which will never happen, but this is ridiculous! _Alfred followed him around saying how much of a coincidence it was to have the same classes for the rest of the day. The American was also trying too hard to make the Brit speak, even if it was a simple curse word.

"Artie!" The wheat-blond shouted from behind. "Wait up!" Arthur didn't make any motion to stop so Al kept racing after him. "Dude, wait!" Arthur finally stopped, turned around, and glared at the boy. Alfred just chuckled once he caught up. "Have you even thought of joining the track team? I bet if you run just as fast as you power walk, or even faster, you could win the school a few trophies!"

Arthur rolled his eyes as he turned back around and walked to class again. Alfred stayed right on his heels. "Yo, come on! You'd be good!" The Brit scoffed as he turned a corner with Al right behind him. "Artie~. I wish you'd talk to me~."

He stopped which caused the other to run into his back. Al was about to apologize for running into his new friend's back, but caught sight of the scowling glare the Brit was sending him. The American was hurt by the look, but then realized why he was receiving it. "Oops...sorry." He chuckled weakly. "I...forgot."

Arthur shook his head as he entered the Science room. "Good evening Arthur." The Brit nodded to his teacher, Miss Sloth, and took his seat in the very back. She smiled slightly until she saw Alfred come in. "Afternoon." She said with a warm smile.

Alfred's full attention was on Arthur, but when he heard Miss Sloth speak, he smiled back at her and nodded. "Hey." He stood there for a second longer. "My names Alfred."

"Well, Alfred, it's nice to meet you." He nodded again as his eyes went back on Arthur. She noticed this and smiled more. "Why don't you take the free seat besides Arthur. I'm sure he'll be able to help you catch up with us."

Alfred smiled brighter. "Thanks, teach." He quickly went to the desk and sat in it. Arthur scowled as he sighed. "Guess you're gonna have to get used to me Artie." The Brit glared again as the American wouldn't look away.

Arthur felt a blush sweep across his cheeks, but hid it as he took out a sheet of paper and wrote on it. _He just won't leave me alone! I don't even know him and he wants to 'help' me speak again. _He scoffed as he finished writing and showed the paper to Alfred.

_"Why are you so insistent in 'helping' me speak again? What if I _don't_ want your help to speak again?" _Alfred read what Arthur wrote and shook his head.

"Dude, there's no reason for someone not to speak. How would someone know what you're thinking? And why would you _not _want to talk? It's sad that you're keeping you voice held up like you are. You're friends really think it's stupid yet they understand why you're doing this. I can tell that they just want you to stop and speak to them again."

Arthur just stared at him hard. He quickly wrote down his reply. _"There is a reason for __me__ not to speak. And everyone knows what I'm thinking just by looking at my face; they also know me so well, unlike you, that I don't need to write anything down for them." _Al felt hurt again, but ignored his feelings as he read the rest. _"My reason for not speaking is something I will only tell my friends. You're not my friend, so I'm not going to tell you."_ His heart and mind felt a pain go through as he read that.

He sighed, smiling away his true feeling. "If that's what you think." He shrugged and turned forward as the lesson started.

Arthur couldn't help but stare at the American. He saw the look on Alfred's face as he read what he wrote down on the paper, and now he felt guilty. _I shouldn't feel this way! But...why is it that I do? _He continued to stare until he focused on the teacher. Alfred's face plagued his thoughts, and he hated it. _Should I give this idiot a chance to know me? _He paused his writing when this question popped up. He shook his head. _No, he's just a boy who thinks he can be a hero for someone._ As the class went on, he debated with his mind if he should let Alfred become a friend or not.

The bell soon rang, snapping the Brit back into reality. He cursed within his mind as he picked up his work. He didn't get much work done since his mind was elsewhere. He scowled.

Al glanced at Arthur as he stood with his stuff already piled in his arms. He was going to wait for the other to go to class even if the Brit didn't want him to. When Arthur was done gathering his stuff, he spun around, glanced at Al, and headed out of the room. Alfred sighed as he followed.

The rest of the school day, Arthur kept his distance from Alfred and Alfred didn't try to talk with him. The Brit felt even worse as the last period was coming to an end, and he was seriously thinking of apologizing for his rudeness.

When the final bell rang, the Briton rushed to his locker, put everything away, and headed out of the school. Usually he would just walk home, but today, he waited outside of the gate for Alfred. Alfred came out of the school feeling his sadness gloom around him, but put up a mask holding a smile. He didn't expect to feel someone pull his arm as he exited through the gates, and he definitely didn't expect to see Arthur be the one to pull his arm.

Al blinked in surprise as he stared at Arthur. "What's up?" He asked casually. Alfred waited for any indication of Arthur trying to give him a message, but the Brit just stood there, looking at the ground as he held onto Al's on. He stayed quite until Arthur moved.

Arthur didn't know what he was doing or thinking anymore. He would never feel guilt as easily as he did towards Alfred, and he wouldn't let it go until he did something to lift this feeling. He grasped Alfred's arm tighter as he thought of how he was going to show Alfred that he was sorry. He stared at his shoes until he finally glanced up at the taller boy.

_I'm sorry. _He thought. _I was being very rude this afternoon, and I have no reason to be rude towards someone I don't know and who is trying to be friendly. In all honesty, you never brought up anything about trying to help me speak...well, you might have mentioned it a few times, but I'm not upset that you have. I'm also relieved that you aren't _forcing _me to speak. Most of my friends try to force a few things out of me by "accidentally" stepping onto my foot._

Arthur kept going on his mental rant as he motioned every thought he had. Alfred pulled back his free arm as he watched the Briton motion what he was thinking. All he got was the first look Arthur made; one full of apology. He figured that Arthur must have thought he was really rude towards him.

He chuckled to himself, a real smile pecking at his lips. "Yo, Arthur." He snapped his fingers in front of Arthur's face. The Brit blinked and glanced up at the other. "I don't really know what you were trying to say in your mental rant," Arthur sighed as he thought he didn't get what he wanted to say across, "but I did get that you apologized for being rude." When Al said this, Arthur felt himself become relieved even more. "And I accept your apology."

Arthur was ever so glad to hear that. "But as a repayment for your rudeness, you need to walk with me home. Or even better, let me visit you. As a...friend."

The Englishman thought about this, unsure. He didn't want Alfred to be at his side all the time, but the American didn't say anything about being with him twenty-four seven. He pondered a bit more at what Al said. _It wouldn't hurt to have another friend...would it?_

After a few minutes, Arthur nodded in agreement. Alfred stood there in amazement. He didn't expect him to say yes. A sweet smile graced his lips, but Arthur didn't see. "Hell yeah!" Alfred did a fist pump to conceal his other side of happiness. Arthur just rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna see Artie's house!"

Arthur hit Al in the stomach causing the other to have an intake of air. The Brit started walking towards his home, Alfred trailing behind once he got some air back. "That hurt." He complained. Arthur shook his head. "Have you thought of using that arm of yours for anything? You could be good at boxing." The Brit turned his head towards the other with an incredulous look. Al chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that is a bit much to believe." The American scratched his head.

Along the way to Arthur's house, Alfred chatted with Arthur though only one-sided. They soon approached a two story house with a white fence around it. Arthur stopped to unlatch the gate and peered at Alfred with a look. _You're about to meet my parents, so be on your best behavior. I don't want them to think I hang out with a silly blond._ He looked forward and entered the yard.

Alfred slowly walked behind him admiring the garden. "It's a pretty garden you have here." Arthur nodded a thanks as he opened the door. When he did, he heard voices he never heard before.

"Sorry that we took up your time like this." A young man said as he entered the hallway. "We didn't mean to stay so long."

"We should also get going 'fore the bloke gets home. Don't want him to start asking questions he wants to ask." Another man appeared in the hall, a tall man with dark red hair. "Can't believe he doesn't speak anymore."

"Scottie, don't. They've gone through enough." A third man with a shallow Irish accent entered the hall. "Terribly sorry that we had to trouble you this way."

"Oh, don't be." Ella entered the hall as well. "It was nice to finally meet you three. I hope that when Arthur sees you-"

"He'll be starin' with shock and wonder who the bleeding hell we are. Pardon me speech miss." Scottie spotted Arthur standing in the doorway in front of Alfred. "'Ello Blightly."

Arthur stood in surprise. He felt he should remember the three men in front of him, but his mind simply could not connect them with anyone.

Ella turned around and gasped when she saw her son. "Arthur! Um... You're home early!" She giggled nervously. Arthur gave her a stare. "Honey, no need to be confused...well, you do have a right reason to be, but..." She glanced at the men then back at Arthur. "Arthur-"

"It's nice to see you again brother." Owen slowly said. Arthur just started at him. _Brother? But...my brothers are dead._ "We...need to talk. There's a lot we need to tell you."

* * *

**Note: **It's been another long while since I've uploaded a chapter. I've been going through a lot. I'm also quite busy with graduating from high school . I'm so nervous!

Anyway, this wasn't supposed to happen in the story. These three were supposed to be mentioned at the very ending, like an epilogue of sorts, but it just came like this. And this might also be a good thing, too, more reasons for Arthur to have so he doesn't need to speak. I can't wait to continue another chapter of this story.

This chapter isn't beta-ed, so there might be mistakes.

**Ciao: **I hope you enjoy this update! Thanks for reading loves! R&R.


End file.
